5Plus Station Message
1999-April 15, 2001 (ABC 47) This is the Associated Broadcasting Company DWDZ-TV 47, a commerical broadcast station authorized by the National Telecommunications Commission with license number BSD-0047-98 to expire on November 21, 2003. The ABC transmitter and studio complex are located at 762 Quirino Highway, Brgy. San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City. ABC 47 is authorized to operate from 7:00 AM to 1:00 AM with the power of 40,000 watts. ABC is operated and maintained by the following personnel duly licensed by the Professional Regulations Commission and the National Telecommunications Commission. Electronics and Communications Engineer * Jose Elmer S. Lorenzo with PRC Lic. # ECE-5637 First Class Radio Telephone Operators * Domingo G. Navo with NTC Reg. # 94-1PNCR-9695 * Vincente L. Pagaran Jr. with NTC Reg. # 94-1PNCR-10604 * Crisanto L. Borja with NTC Reg. # 93-1PHN-6163 * Raymundo Q. Aningat with NTC Reg. # 93-1TNCR-1014 * Ernesto B. Barrrientos with NTC Reg. # 95-1PHN-12695 * Michael C. Ordiz with NTC Reg. # 93-1PNCR-3809 * and Frederick B. Villamor with NTC Reg. # 92-1PNCR-316 Ladies and Gentlemen, the Associated Broadcasting Company DWDZ-TV is now SIGNING ON/OFF. April 16, 2001-2003 This is the Associated Broadcasting Company DWDZ-TV 47, a commerical broadcast station authorized by the National Telecommunications Commission with license number BSD-0047-98 to expire on November 21, 2003. The ABC transmitter and studio complex are located at 762 Quirino Highway, Brgy. San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City. ABC 47 is authorized to operate from 7:00 AM to 1:00 AM with the power of 60,000 watts. ABC is operated and maintained by the following personnel duly licensed by the Professional Regulations Commission and the National Telecommunications Commission. Electronics and Communications Engineer *Jose Elmer S. Lorenzo with PRC Lic. # ECE-5637 First Class Radio Telephone Operators *Domingo G. Navo with NTC Reg. # 94-1PNCR-9695 *Vincente L. Pagaran Jr. with NTC Reg. # 94-1PNCR-10604 *Crisanto L. Borja with NTC Reg. # 93-1PHN-6163 *Raymundo Q. Aningat with NTC Reg. # 93-1TNCR-1014 *Ernesto B. Barrrientos with NTC Reg. # 95-1PHN-12695 *Michael C. Ordiz with NTC Reg. # 93-1PNCR-3809 *and Frederick B. Villamor with NTC Reg. # 92-1PNCR-316 Ladies and Gentlemen, the Associated Broadcasting Company DWDZ-TV is now SIGNING ON/OFF. 2003-2011 (Hiatus on Channel 47) This station for inactive for off the air. January 1, 2001-December 31, 2006 (MTV Philippines) They don’t go off the air and broadcast 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. January 1, 2007-September 30, 2010 (Hiatus on Channel 41) This station for inactive for off the air., MTV Philippines was relaunched on March 1, 2007, as a cable and satellite TV channel while UHF channel 41 was inactive for three years (even MTV Philippines was ceased to exist in February 2010). October 1, 2010-February 20, 2011 (Test Broadcast on AksyonTV) This station of test broadcast on Channel 41. for on the air. February 21, 2011-November 30, 2013 (AksyonTV) They don’t go off the air and broadcast 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. December 1, 2013-January 12, 2019 No station notice for this station. (Sign on) The test card and the Philippine National Anthem (Lupang Hinirang) followed by the first TV program for this station. (Sign off) after the program followed the Philippine National Anthem (Lupang Hinirang) and test card then static. as of August 2015, they replaced the video of Philippine National Anthem as produced by PCSO, OPS & PIA (2003). the replacement was version of all Kapatid stars, News5 personalities, Sports5 personalities Gilas Pilipinas an as new produced by TV5 Network Inc. and the MVP Group of Companies however in 2016. June 29, 2019-present (as 5Plus Voiced by Laila Asis) (2019 Instrumental version) ANNOUNCEMENT: (W/O VOICE-OVER): Any comments, suggestions and objections to the contents of the proceeding programs may be referred to the commissioner of the National Telecommunications Commission, VIBAL Building, EDSA, Q.C. or the NTC regional offices and the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster sa Pilipinas (KBP). This is 5Plus DWNB-TV. 5Plus is a Commercial TV broadcast station owned and operated by Nation Broadcasting Corporation, authorized by the National Telecommunications Commission with Permit Number BSD-0167-2018 (REN) to expire on May 6, 2020. 5Plus transmitter is located at 762 Quirino Highway, San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City. 5Plus studio complex is located at the TV5 Media Center, Reliance corner Sheridan Street Barangay Buayang Bato, Mandaluyong City. 5Plus operates with a transmitting power of 50-thousand watts. 5Plus Engineering is headed by * Rodrigo V. Carandang: PECE, No. 0000005 5Plus transmission Engineers and Techncians Personnel are duly licensed by the Professional Regulations Commission and the National Telecommunications Commission. Professional Electronics Engineers: * George Dela Cruz: PECE No. 0000144 * Edward Benedict V. Galang: PECE No. 0000390 Electronics Engineers: * Marjohn B. Layugan: ECE No. 0042867 * Brian Carlo Villar: ECE No. 0058431 First Class Radio Telephone Operators: * Armando G. Armada: 95-1PNCR-13661 * Danilo P. Añoos: 93-1PVII-2513 * Adolfo M. Garay: 97-1PNCR-19107 * Raffy Ronne M. Regala: 11-1PHN-23587 * Ricardo Parungao: 94-1PNCR-12403 * Brendo Sabado: 97-1PNCR-18957 5Plus programs are seen nationwide via 5Plus stations in * Channel 41 - Manila * Channel 30 - Baguio * Channel 29 - Cebu and Davao. * Channel 39 - Cagayan de Oro Ladies and Gentlemen 5Plus DWNB-TV is now signing On/Off Note: The station message is used after the national anthem during sign on and again before the national anthem during sign off. This station message background is updated as of January 13, 2019. Due to launch of this station message, 5Plus replaces the video of Philippine National Anthem as produced by PCSO, OPS & PIA as of 2003 with version produced by Production Village Corporation, DYR-Alcantara and Bank of the Philippine Islands (BPI) (Centennial version) (1998).Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:The 5 Network Category:Nation Broadcasting Corporation Category:Station Message